My Beautiful Mia
by Piggy Shu
Summary: Fluff. Ryo & Mia are newlyweds. Life gets too busy, Mia has to remind Ryo about his priorities. Themes suggested, but not written. Review P


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**new writer, reviews coveted for criticism or encouragement!**

* * *

**My Beautiful Mia**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Morning came a bit too early. The sun had began to creep through the curtains at just the right angle to wake a very tired Mia. The light shined brightly into her face. She pulled the covers over her head and tried to will herself to sleep for just a few more minutes. _Slam. Shuffle. Slam. _Maybe she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep.

Jerking the blanket down, she looked at the clock on the nightstand. 6:15 am. It took her a few moments of sitting up before she realized it was Saturday. Saturday?! Why would someone wake up this early on the weekend?! Before she even opened her mouth to complain, her husband stepped out of the bathroom with his training pants and jacket on.

"Sorry, Mi," the warrior whispered as he tied his sash around his waist,"the guys wanted to get an extra day of training in. I'll be home later this evening." Glancing around the room, he grabbed his cell phone and checked the time. Yep, he was running late.

Train, fight, sleep, eat, get injured, recover. It was a cycle that had developed after the defeat of Talpa. Just because the Ronin Warriors had defeated an evil didn't mean it was over. The Ancient One specifically told the warriors to be prepared for you never know what tomorrow will bring. Apparently, the leader of the pack took it to the extreme.

Ryo Sanada was a leader who devoted all of his time and energy to protecting the human race and more importantly, his friends. Even though the reign of evil a year ago, he still couldn't shake the Ancient One's warning. So, it was his job to be ready. To push the warriors to their breaking point. To protect the ones he loved. To protect her.

His tiger blue eyes turned around to look at the only thing that made sense in his life. His Mia, his wife of only three short months.

After they had come back from New York, the Armor of Wildfire struggled with many emotions. So many battles, so many lost lives, meeting Luna. It all had hardened his heart into a stone. If he couldn't feel, he couldn't get hurt. And if he couldn't get hurt, he could keep carrying the burden of protecting them all on his shoulders that destiny had placed on him.

But it didn't take long until he realized he was much too week for the task. He had come to Japan for a short time after New York. To rest. Where else could he go to rest than to the place where all of his friends were? He had found solace in the Koji mansion so many times in the past year...so why not go for a short while to breathe? To remember why he fought in the first place? To see the guys and play football or even gain a few pounds from Mia's cooking. His eyes closed as he remembered.

* * *

_Ryo felt his chest tighten. It was as if he had lost the ability to breathe. The screams never stopped. The blows from a weapon never quit hurting. The fire of hate for the enemy still consumed him. The nightmares were always there, the hurt never leaving. When could he escape? Finally, he let out a scream as he fought to catch his breath_.

_It only took Mia a few moments to wrap a robe around her tired frame before she found her way to her guest bedroom. Every single night for the past week, she heard the leader of the warriors cry from these dreams. Was Ryo that tormented? Armed with a cup of tea, she opened the door._

_"Ryo?" She whispered. The Wildfire was sitting up on the bed, his face buried in his hands. The big strong warrior was crying as if he were a child. She offered him the cup,"I brought you some hot tea...maybe that will help you rest."_

_'Such a mother hen,' Ryo thought. He wiped his eyes from embarrassment and nodded. Taking the tea, he took a drink and cleared his throat. The best part of the night was when he woke up from these dreams. "Thanks, Mi. Sorry for waking you up. I'll be fine."_

_Normally, Mia would get the hint and leave the warrior to his thoughts. Ryo always pushed people away when it came to his fears and emotions. He never wanted any of the warriors to see it, especially Kento. The Hardrock would never let him live it down. If only he would tell someone all of these thoughts! If only he would share the burden with someone else. Heaven knows the Ancient One never meant him to carry the entire human race on his plate!_

_"I'm fine," he barked. He knew she was staring. Ugh, how weak he was to cry in front of her! _

_She was startled at first. Never had she seen such a strong man in a weakened state. It reminded her of Yuli. A little boy who just needed reassurance. A little boy who just needed encouragement. To know someone was there. Without even thinking, she sat down next to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She could feel him tense. Then, she felt him relax ever so slowly. _

_"You don't have to be this strong," she whispered into his ear,"you have friends who want to help carry this burden, but you won't let them. I can't wield a sword or even understand what you're going through, but I am here for you. Let me be here for you." _

_Her soft words, her concern. Ryo felt hot tears pour from his eyes as he finally wrapped his arms around his friend, cried in her lap like a child, and fell asleep to her fingers in his hair and soft reassurances that it would be okay. _

_That's when he finally opened up to someone. When he finally realized he wasn't alone._

.

xxx

.

Mia held the blankets to her chin as she drew her knees to her chest. "But what about our picnic?"

The reminder brought Ryo back into the present. He had forgotten all about the promise he made her two weeks ago. Even after the honeymoon, reality set in too soon and the married couple found their schedule pulled in too many directions. Training or the university, it seemed every force of nature was making the couple more distant from each other. "I'll make it up to you," he whispered.

The beeping of his phone made him glance down. Yep, he was late now. More than late. Sage messaged him again with a string of flowery curses. He was in for it today.

"Go," Mia murmured as she saw the look of regret in his eyes.

.

Xxx

.

The afternoon zipped by for Mia as she busied herself with chores and her morning studies. The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Setting down her pen, she wandered To the door. "Well," Mia beamed as she saw Kayura leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, yourself, honey," she stated as she studied Mrs. Sanada from head to toe. A handkerchief tied Mia's hair from her face and she was in yoga pants and a paint stained shirt. "You look rough, do you want to talk about it?"

An invitation to complain to another girl. Opportunity taken. "I'll start the tea," Mia smirked.

.

xxx

.

"Where is your focus today, man?" Kento roared as he tucked his nunchucks under his arm. This was the third time he had caught their leader off guard and hit him in a vulnerable spot. A chuckle escaped his lips,"Did you and the Mrs. Fight? Is the honeymoon finally over? You probably got in an argument and you're sleeping on the couch."

Rowen sat down on the grass to catch his breath,"you and Mia had a fight?" It didn't take long until all of the warriors had sat down for a small break. Or maybe because they were nosey. All eyes were on their leader.

Ryo blurted,"What?! No, we didn't fight. Well...I don't know. We were suppose to have a picnic today, but we were -"

"You've gotten too busy and you forgot to woo her," Sage of Halo stated simply as he took a drink of water,"Marriage isn't a happily ever after. It's a battle you have to fight for. How long has it been since you've taken her out? Bought her flowers? Had se-"

His cheeks flamed,"My marriage is fine, Sage. Since when did you become an expert?" The only response Ryo received was a smile. Sage Date was a womanizer and was too sensitive for his own good. Lucky. Wish he had that problem.

Kento,"Now that the marriage counseling is over, can we get back to fighting?"

Even though the conversation was over, Ryo struggled the rest of the day.

.

Xxx

.

"Viola..." Kayura smiled at her art. Placing the makeup brush on the vanity table, she pointed towards the mirror. Mia spun around in the chair and looked at her reflection. It had taken about an hour, but she had nothing better to do.

After many tears and three cups of tea, Kayura came up with a plan to catch the attention of the Wildfire. A makeover. Gone was the handkerchief and frumpy clothes. Mia had half of her in a clip and the other half was curled and cascading down her back. Her makeup was fairly light, but her eyes were heavily accented with a smokey effect. She wore a simple summer dress that hugged her in just the right places to show off her frame.

"Oh my," Mia smiled at herself. Wow. She felt pretty! She felt beautiful! Maybe Kayura was right, maybe she just needed to doll herself up to remind Ryo that she really was beautiful...that she really was something special...

A ringing phone made Kayura jump from her concentration. A smile spread across her face. "It's Rowen, we have plans tonight..." Taking Mia's hand in hers, she smiled,"and I believe that husband of yours should be home soon...and I won't want to be here for all the fun..."

.

xxx

.

Sleep. Bed. Tired. Crash. Sore. Exhausted. Ryo dragged himself into the door reluctantly. Oh, he was tired. Too tired to even eat. His stomached rebelled, but he didn't care. He climbed up the stairs to the bedroom and headed straight for a shower.

Not even the hot water eased his tense muscles. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Ryo climbed into the bed with one simple desire: to sleep. He didn't hear his wife call him three times. The smell of spaghetti didn't wake him. Not even the opening of the door stirred him.

"Sweetheart?" Mia looked around at their bedroom. Nothing. Was Ryo even home? She flipped on the light. There he was...sprawled out on his stomach with only a towel...was he really that tired? Mia couldn't help but smile. My, he was handsome...

She slipped off the high heel shoes that Kayura had leant her. Had convinced Mia that high heels drove men wild. Well, that didn't seem to be happening. Crawling beside Ryo on the bed, she tried to wake him once more,"Are you hungry? Dinner is ready."

Mia prepared herself for Ryo's reaction of her makeover. She straightened her dress and patted her hair. A blush crept to her cheeks. What would he think? "Ryo?"

The response she got was a muffled statement in the pillow. Not the response she wanted. A smile smarted across her face. Sitting on her knees, she began to rub the Wildfire's back ever so slowly. Her fingers dug into his muscle trying to relieve all of the tension. "Geez," she murmured as she found another knot in his upper shoulder. Just how much stress had his body been under? She continued to work out his kinks one by one, hoping he would wake up feeling a little more refreshed.

Ryo didn't want to move. Didn't want his wife's hands to stop working their magic. Man alive, she knew how to melt all of the tension from his body. Finding the strength, he turned his head to the side and his tiger blue eyes opened at what he saw.

Mia held her breath as she saw him look her up and down. Her hands rested nicely in her lap, her head tilted slightly as she but her bottom lip. Why didn't he say anything?! The silence was too much. "Do you like it?" She questioned.

He opened his mouth, he shut his mouth. Looked like a fish for a moment. "I'm guessing Kayura came over and wanted to make you her look-a-like?" Uh oh. Did he really just say that? Ugh. He said that. Ryo bit his tongue as he waited for the wrath of Mia. He was too tired. It wasn't a good time. Didn't she know he always said stupid things when he was exhausted?

"Oh." It was the only thing she knew to say. The tears had already welled in her eyes. Her heart already slamming in her chest from the rejection. This hurt. This hurt bad. She had tried so hard to be a good wife. To try and take care of him. To do the little things for him. Even to dress up like a Barbie for him to catch his eye. And how does he respond?

That was it. She was mad. No, she was very mad! Jumping off of the bed, Mia pointed her finger at the Wildfire,"That's it. I'm done. I'm going out." It didn't take her very long to grab a jacket from the closet.

Ryo felt his own anger rising,"Go out?! At 10 o'clock at night?! Who the hell are you going to see dressed like that?!" His wife glared at him without saying a word and marched right past him through the door. And that made the Wildfire even more upset. The exhaustion he felt only moments ago soon was replaced with a burning of jealousy. Who was she going out to see dressed like that? He watched her march down the stairs. The dress was a spaghetti strap that had a very flattering front. A very showing front. And the back...Ryo tried to shake his head...the dress certainly hugged his wife in the right places.

Mia could feel the tears now stinging her eyes as she yanked open the front door,"I don't know! I'll go to a club and meet some biker that will appreciate how good I look in this and will want to go on a picnic with me instead of training so much! I'm sure he will appreciate me more than you do!" Nonsense flew out of her lips. Tears now streamed down her face.

"Mi," Ryo felt his voice break. Yeah. Congratulations to him for being the biggest jerk. Exhaustion and being too busy caused this. Letting out a breath of regret, he pulled his crying wife in his arms,"I'm sorry..."

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The clock chimed and filled the silent living room. There they stood. The door wide open with buzzing Mosquitos. One fully dressed and one in a towel. Two completely different people with two completely different sets of emotions. Two people living a very busy life. Two people who married only three months ago And yet already seemed to be fighting. Was this normal? Mia shut the door and looked down at her feet.

The Wildfire let his fingers slip into his wife's hair and released a clip that held her curls in place. Within seconds, her hair which had taken an hour to fix now framed her face like normal. Using the back of his hand, he tried to wipe some of the eye makeup from her eyes. Didn't make that much of a difference, but he could see his wife and not a Kayura.

Taking her hand, he lead her to the hallway mirror so she could look at herself. He rested his hands on her shoulders, whispering silently in her ear,"This is the Mia who I married. The Mia who comforted me when I was at a breaking point and listened to me cry. This is the Mia who wears her hair in a ponytail with a pencil sticking out Before she goes to work. This is the Mia who doesn't wear any makeup because she already is beautiful..." His tiger blue eyes stared at her reflection,"This is my Mia. My beautiful Mia. And I am a fool if I got to busy to remember that..."

There were no more tears. There was only an understanding. She didn't have to be someone else to get his attention...she already had it...he just needed to be reminded sometimes...they both did.

_Dong. Dong. Do_ng.

The clock boomed. She turned around in his arms. Her hands framed his face. A look in her eyes made Ryo realize just how much he needed this woman, loved her. Their lips met gently at first. Almost as if they were first courting, innocent kisses. How long had it been since they had kissed like this? The morning pecks before training had become so habitual, but This...

When Mia applied pressure to his mouth and slipped her tongue past his lips, the Wildfire seemed to have lost his senses. He found himself pushing her hard against a wall. Catching her lips with his once more, his hands traced over the contours of her body he knew so well. A slight moan escaped his wife's lips as he nipped at her neck. It didn't take long until a familiar fire burned in the pit of his stomach. He felt her hands travel over his shoulders, down his abs, pressing herself firmly against him. "Heavens, Mia," he groaned as he felt himself wanting more.

Moments flew by and they began to lose themselves in each other. To remember the love that had been forgotten in their busy day to day tasks. They tasted, touched. They reminded each other just how much they loved one another. And in the end...they fell off of a bridge of ecstasy together.

.

Xxx

.

_A phone beeped. Kayura: Did our plan work?_

_ Hello? Rowen wants to know if training is cancelled. Repeat. Did plan work?_

_._

_xxx_

_._

The continual beeping of Mia's phone finally caused Ryo to sit up. The clock read 5:45 am. Who was up this early on a Sunday? A smile crept across his face as he saw the messages from Kayura. He typed a quick response before setting down the phone,"Training postponed. Take a week off. Plan worked. -Ryo."

Man alive, did the plan work. Ryo pulled his wife closer to him as he rested his head against her shoulder. Her breathing was even. Her face looked as if she were an angel. She was beautiful. Too beautiful. He found himself reminiscing over the previous night and learned one thing: being prepared for battle is fine and dandy, but he had forgotten who he was fighting for. He fought. He trained. He pushed his limits to the brink of exhaustion because he wanted to protect his family. But he never should've gotten so busy he forgot to love her the way she needed to be loved. He kissed her shoulder lightly.

Green eyes fluttered opened and looked at him with admiration,"Aren't you tired? We've done this...several times last night, and I don't think I have the strength right now..." Her only response was a chuckle.

"Sleep, my Mia, I'll be here when you wake up..."

He received a sweet kiss on the cheek, and "I love you", and soon felt his wife asleep in his arms once again.

-like?! No like?! Review!:P


End file.
